High School
by jessicaj55567
Summary: Ally a secret agent working for the goverment Austin the most popular guy in school is it so bad to fall in love? i don't know you tell me she just wanted to fit in but seeing him made her heart skip a beat and something else she couldn't explain rated M for now but i'll see it might change PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY
1. Great high school

**This is my new story so I really hope that you will like this because I've been thinking a lot about this also this is re-edited because there were a lot of spelling mistakes here **

**Ally Dawson**

High School whats that? oh yeah right a place of hell like who wants to spend seven hours in a building learning stuff that you won't use half of it at all in life, Because life is not simple I would know

Hi my name is Allison Dawson I'm 17 years old , I worked with my parents as a secret agent for the Government ,my parents died 2 years ago while on a mission, I wanted to quit but they need me after my parents died I'm the best they have I trained with two of the worlds best agents my parents...

but this year I am being made to attend high school yay! (note the sarcasm here) I don't even like the word school how the fuck am I going to survive in that place , I graduated from Oxford at 14 yeah pretty young I know but I don't have any regrets, But if I was going to fit in I have to do what every teenager does that is attend high and my best friend Trish says it will be good for me I know her since i was a kid and she will be going to school with me yay now that part is fun

I have to tell you the truth I am actually scared, I have been working so I don't remember how school works anymore it's been a while , I just want to fit in I don't want to be a nerd but I don't want to be popular either, I guess you could say that I'm a very complicated person but once you get to know me , you will understand me better

I woke up at 5 a.m I got a shower and wrapped myself in a towel before walking into my room to look for clothes to wear I settled for black skinny jeans with a white tank top and my black leather jacket I dried my hair and did my make-up I hate wearing it but I didn't get much sleep last night so I had to make my face human

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was time for me to go, I ran out and got into my car I wanted a coffee so I decided to head to Starbucks , I stopped at the traffic light I pulled my windows down because boy it was hot today I heard a few whistles coming from the car beside me, I turned to them and winked at the guys

I thought that I heard a girlish scream coming from the car, the light turned green and I sped off , I looked into my mirror and saw that they were heading towards the direction of the school so I guess I'll get to see them , Not that i give a shit about boys but like seriously I need some love in my life it's been a while if you know what im saying...

I pulled up to the school 25 minutes later in my white BMW m4 I swear I could see every jock drooling over my car, the windows were tinted and pulled up so no-one saw my face I saw the boys that were at the traffic lights sitting by one of the cars , but out of all of them only one caught my eye...

he had blond hair, wearing blue skinny jeans with black high tops a simple white tee with a blue and grey varsity jacket , well would you look at that I just found the popular group I cut the engine and got my bag that was on the passenger seat and got out I could feel people's eyes on me and that is some creepy shit I straightened out and look around for a moment

There she was the small yet feisty Latina, her hair was black and curly she was wearing black legging with cheetah print vans and a cheetah print top , If you didn't catch on that's my best friend Trisha or if your her friend call her Trish she was standing with the popular group having a shouting war with a red-head

I started to make my way over to the door I didn't want to disturb her since she was in school mode, I was stopped by her calling me over making the popular's whisper and some eyes go all wierd and wide and that creeps me out yes I know a lot of things creep me out but hey can you blame me I'm shy :) I started to walk ove and Trish met me half way

'' Ally '' Trish squealed running over to me and bringing me into a bone crushing hug

" Jesus Trish can you let me breath please " I asked because she was cutting out my breathing the girl might be small but she is strong, I wish she worked with me

'' Sorry '' she mumbled letting me go I laughed and fixed my jacket that was half way down my arms

" So whats your name hottie '' A brunette asked he's cute but I swear his flirting skills are so fucking lame, maybe if he tried something else that might have worked

'' That's Ally we've been friends for years '' Trish said before I could but in she started rambling on how we went on vacation that half of them were actually made up I swear who the fuck goes shopping on mountains let's be real here Trisha

" Alright Trish I really think they get it '' I said slapping a hand over her mouth I could feel her frown I took my hand away and gave her a _Seriously-shopping-on-mountins- _look she burst out laughing making me chuckle and leaving everyone else confused

I could feel his eyes on me. Everyone else was still looking at us well "me"

" I'm Austin '' Damn that voice shit am I getting wet slap yourself you're not

'' Nice to meet you Austin '' I relied with a smile

"I'm Dez " The red-head said jumping around , I started to feel uncomfortable so I decided to leave


	2. Chapter 2

**hi there**

**Ally Dawson**

I walked around the halls trying to avoid everyone's eyes on took me a while but I finally found the office, there was a middle aged woman sitting at a table.

" good morning ma'am" I say, I might be a teen but fuck im still polite " good morning dear, what can I do for you" she gave me a warm smile " I just transfered here, I was wondering if I could collect my timetable and locker number" The woman looked at the computer infront of her " name please"

" Allison Dawson" the woman smiled " Ah yes here it is, welcome to the school" I took my things from the woman " thank you ma'am" " you're so polite" I let out a small laugh " I guess I was raised right?" the woman nodded " Indeed you were". I gave the lady one last smile and walked out of the office.

********THIRD PERSON*******

She saw Trish leaning against a wall near the water fountin with Dez and Austin, there was one more girl that Ally didn't recognize but guessing by the way she was wrapped around Austin like a some monkey that was his girlfriendor just some girl that wanted to be his girlfriend. Ally walked towards them " I really don't like this place" Trish said to her friends, they haven't noticed Ally, she let out a small laugh.

"Trish you don't like any place unless it's your bed, or a job where you could sleep without anyone knowing it" Trish shrugged " True that, you know me too well" Ally smiled " I grew up with you idiot". Ally said resting her elbow on her since she's shorter that Ally.

" What's your first class" Dez asked, Ally glanced at the piece of paper in her hand and slumped her shoulders " Gym" she groaned " Oh come on you're gonna be fine, who do you have?" Trish asked again " " Austin chuckled, "we're in the same period come on I'll show you which way to go, she's not that bad if you don't piss her off" Ally looked at Austin " I guess she's not gonna like me very much I like pissing people off". Austin shrugged, "she already hates me so we might as well be hated together" Ally let out a sly smile, hoping that no one saw. " Meh , what do I have to lose" Trish smiled and hugged her friend and started to walk to class.

* * *

"Gather around everyrone we have a new student with us" Mrs. Holland said,Ally stepped infront of the class, some of the boys whisteled while the girls glared at and Dallas were passing the basketball around to each other when Dallas' throw was a bit out of Austin's angle and it came flying towards Ally.

Ally caught the ball by jumping a small bit, bouncing the ball once she positioned herself and jumped up throwing the ball towards the basket, making a clear shot she grinned to herself, the gym teacher started to clap for Ally. Her cheeks turned light pink, she could see Austin looking at her with a smile on his face clapping quietly, so that none of the students could hear.

That was Ally's day, she went to class, the students hated her some liked her, and some even wanted to physicaly kill her, It was the end of the day and Ally was making her way towards her car, when she heard her name being called "hey Ally", she turned around and saw Austin and one of his other friends jogging up to her, she chuckled at how stupid Austin's friend looked, he was tripping over his own feet.

" Austin, what's wrong?" Austin looked back to see where his friend was and started to laugh when he found him on the floor breathing heavily. "I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow night. I was hoping that you could help me study for that maths test" Austin asked hopeful. "I'm not sure to be honest , I'll tell you tomorrow in school if that's okay, I'm running late I really have to go now" Austin nodded and shared a hug with her.

* * *

Ally walked through the front door, throwing the keys on the small table near the door, she placed her bad on the floor near the starirs and walked into the kitchen and found 4 men sitting down eating and laughing " Good afternoon gentlemen" Ally said opening th fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. The four men jumped up from their seats and stood up straight " Agent Dawson, how was school" one of the men asked.

"It was good thank you James, so what's the news, anything that I have to do?" Ally asked walking into a different room while James and the other 3 men followed them.

"Yes, you have to pretend to be a rich woman that is very interested in art at the gallary down town,a Russian mafia leader will be meeting with Antonio Mars, the Mexican, drug dealer, your job is to steal Antonio's phon with a chip in it, considering the missions that you have done, this will be a piece of cake" Ally nodded and turned around smiling " Lets go and make myself look rich and pretty shall we.

* * *

Tired is not the word that Ally would use to describe what she is feeling this morning. Ally walked down the hall towards her locker dragging her feet across the floor. She could see Trish and her friends at her locker.

" You look pissed" Trish said. Ally opened her locker taking out her chemistry book " I didn't get enough sleep last night" Ally replied, Trish had a fairly good idea why but the rest were pretty clueless.

she got in trouble a few times for not paying attention in class other than that her second day in school wasn't that bad at all. She noticed Austin look at her a few times, she wondered why, sure he was cute but she's not sure if she should let herself get close to him, chances are that she's going to move again in a few months and she couldn't do that to him.

She leaned agains the wall while Austin was talking about some basket ball game that was on next week, everyone seemed to be interested but all that Ally wanted to do was sleep, for like 8 days she really wouldn't complain." Watch out!" someone shouted, before anyone could do anything Ally had Austin pushed agains the wall with her standing infront of him " you know basket boy, if you want to play basket ball in highschool you better keep inside the rectangle not outside where skateboarders can hit you" Ally said patting his shoulder and leaning back against the wall a few inches away from Austin.

" Damn Ally you got great reflexes" Dez commented Ally laughed " Yeah not really, but thanks" Austin looked at her " You saved my life thank you" Ally smiled." Your prents must be really proud" he said again, Trish was going to say something but Ally beat her to it " Thank you Austin, but I'm afraid my parents are no longer with me, they died when I was 15"

**hellllooo! hows life?, leave a review yeah? because you have to admit this chapter has bearly any spelling mistakes right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello...**

**anyways im kinda looking for a beta reader! anyone want to help me?.**

**no..okay cool XD.**

_Ally was running down the dark , hallow hall with the small pistal in her hand, her hair was swaying side to side in her pony tail, her jumper was falling of her shoulders and sweat was rolling down her face, she could hear her feet against the ground, the tapping sound was loud in the silence, she turned and turned tunnel after tunnel she still couldn't find anyone or anything at all, she heard the screams ahead making her run faster she wasn't sure who screamed but she was scared, she turned the corner and heard another scream, this time it was her mother's scream, followed by a gun shot, she cursed under her breath hopping that it wasn't who she tought was shot, once she reached her destination she found her mother and father in a puddle of let out a scream of her own, closing her eyes._

_Ally stumbled to her feet and started to sob, she rocked back and forth, she didn't know what to do now, why would someone do this, they were the best in the field and now their gone, she could hear the gentle tap of someones feet she straightened her head and focused , trying to ignore the tears running down her face, before the person reacher her Ally jumped to her feet and fired the shot, killing the man...She once again turned to her parents and kissed their forheads, she smiled at her parents and whispered " I promise, I'll make you proud, I won't let you down",she took out her phone and called the base " two agents down, backup is not needed, thank you, Dawson out"she put her phone in her pocket. she stood up from her position and ran out of the tunnel, she couldn't stay any longer it was too much it was too hard it was-_

Ally jumped from her sleep remembering the memory of her parents' death, she looked at the clock on her bedside table making her ground, In big bright red letters it read 6:45, she threw the soft sheets of her and got out of bed, she shivered a bit because of the contact with the cold wooden grabbed a zip up hoddie from the chair and made her way down stairs to get something to eat,she still has to give an answer back to Autsin if she could help him study since she forgot to tell him yesterday.

" Good morning agend Dawson" James said respectufuly, Ally smiled " I told you many times James, call me Ally. Agent Dawson makes me feel old" James laughed " What's the plan for today" He asked, Ally sat down on a stool with a bowl of cereal.

" I have a friend comming over after school, we're going to study for our maths test" Ally said James nodded "Is it a he or a she?" he asked curiously " That is not your concern James, but I will want the staff no where around the first and second floor, stay down in the basement or on the third floor and call only if there is an emergancy" James nodded and asked again" But who is it is it a she or a he" he said in a whiny noise " James! you work for me you have no right to question who are my friends and what I do when I'm not working" James looked down " I'm sorry I was out of line" he turned around and walked out, Ally sighed and looked at the clock, it was time for her to get ready.

Ally pulled up into the parking lot, she saw Austin and Trish waiting for her at Trish's car. Ally got out and walked up to them, clicking her key locking the car," morning Alls" Trish said hugging her friend, Austin following her actions" Morning guys, Austin are you still up for studying for that test?" Ally asked starting to walk towards the main door."don't you have that thing" Trish asked , Ally smiled "No I don't have to go to work tonight" Ally said " I don't know where you live" Austin said " You can come home with me after school and I'll drop you home later" Austin nodded " well judging by your car, I have a feeling that your house isn't small"Ally luaghed " Austin it's just a three story house, in the shape of the white house, it isn't that big" She jokes, her house isnt like the White House but it really wasn't small, it was a small mansion, if you wantched the vampire diaries it was something like, the Michelson **(i have a feeling that's spelled wrong) **mansion.

"Oh My God what did your parents do for a living" Ally shrugged " I actually have no idea" the three friends laughed as they walked towards their first class.

**hey guys, I know this is really short but since I havent update in a while again I thought I will give you a filler chapter or whatever, so yeah reviw and let me know please, bye guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I know from a review that some of you are curious about James well...he does have a special place in this story you'll find out sooner or later...but for now HEY! How are you all? ^_^ also I really need a beta reader so is anyone like interested in helping me? ^_- **

Ally pulled up in her driveway with Austin sitting in the passenger seat, "Whoah!" he said, Allu chuckled, "Come on Austin, I told you it's not that big" Austin smirked " That's what she said" Ally cut of the engine " That's gross Austin, why like ?what was the point in that?". Austin laughed and shrugged .Both students got out of the car, Ally could see James standing at the door, she rolled her eyes " Do you ever listen to what I tell you it's like your watching everything I do" Ally said to him tossing her keys in his hand.

"Is that your Uncle or something?" Austin asked, Ally shut the door to the room they entered, which was the kitchen " Uhm, something like that yes, but he's not related to me or anything we work together" Ally said opening the fridge and taking out two bottles of water "Do you want anything to eat?" she asked the blonde boy that was spinning around in the chair, Ally looked at him as he giggled, he looked like small child that found a new toy to play with, he looked cute. A small smiled broke out on her lips " Austin, do you want something to eat?" she asked again, his head shot up " Oh, no I'm okay thanks" he replied looking down with is cheeks turning a light shade of pink Ally nodded and sat down beside her maths book infront of them.

It was starting to get dark out and Austin and Ally were still with their noses in the books, sure Ally didn't really need to study , because she knows this but for Austin's sake she'll fake it. The kitchen door opened and James walked in " uhm..Ag-Ally can i speak to you please" Austin looked up from his book curiously, Ally walked over to James and shut the door behind her " What is it" Ally asked " Shouldn't your friend be going home now it's getting late" Ally rolled her eyes " What is your damn problem, the last time I checked you work for me!. My friends will come and leave as they please, now you have been very interested in what I do lately and I don't like it, so if you get into my business I will call the Base and tell them that I need a new person to look out for me because you are just, asking about my life too much, you're never like this when Trish come around".

Ally said and walked back into the kitchen, Austin looked at her " You okay?" he asked, Ally nodded your head " Yeah, so have you figured anything out in the book that you actually understand?" Austin laughed " Not a single thing, this is so confusing, like why would you need to know how to construct a triangle? or how to find x like dam move on your x is gone there's no way to find it" Ally laughed." we just do and that x is very important" Austin looked at the clock " i have to get going my mom is gonna be looking for me" Austin said, Ally nodded he head " do you want me to drop you home or will I get James to drop you, he seems very keen on you leaving my house, I don't think that he likes you very much" Austin laughed " is he in love with you or something" Ally started choking " Austin the guy is like three times my age" the blonde boy shrugged his shoulder " well I never know but can you drop me home now Ally please?" Ally nodded and grabbed her Mercedes SLR car keys and led him down to the shed where her cars turned on the lights and heard Austin let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding

" omg you have so much cars" Austin said touching the hood of the Ferarri " I only have 6 Austin i have the Ferarri, the BMW, the Range Rover, Mercedes, a Audi A1 and a Bentley that's not a lot"she replied Looking around and thinking if she really did have that much cars. Austin laughed at his friend and followed her to the car " are you a drug dealer because you seem to be rich as hell, these cost thousands, my dad drives a Range Rover and that's the most expensive thing we own" Ally looked over at him and started the car " well for your birthday I might get you a car" Ally teased " I'll take a Ferarri thanks" Austin shook her head and pulled out, out of the corner of her she could see james at the window looking through the curtain.

Ally pulled up in Austin's drive way " do you want to come in?" Ally looked at her watch " can't not today, but we're studying more tomorrow and this time in your house because James is really pissing me off and I don't want him around when we're studying" Austin nodded and opened the car door " that guy looks sketchy " Ally laughed " That's what they all say, I'll see you tomorrow Austin" " bye Ally" he shut the door and walked to his door, Ally waited when he was inside and then drove off.

Ally was a bit lat for school but she made in time for homeroom, everything was hurting, she caught the mexican drug dealer but her body is now paying the consequenses **(this is spelled wrong i know i tried) **She knocked on the door of the room " come in " Ally walked in " Ah miss Dawson how kind of you to join us" Ally was in no mood " How nice of you to actually come to school sober" She snapped back makjng the class quite, " how did she know about that" she heard a girl whisper " would you like detention" the teacher yelled , Ally put her hands in defense " All i'm saying is that would you like to keep your job" with that she sat down at the only empty seat that was beside the captain of the football Dalas, the one that failed at flirting with her on the first day.

" that was hot, do you want to go out" he whispered " not gonna happen golden boy" Ally replied. some one slapped her on her back and she flinched, she turned her head and saw that it was trent Ally stood up from her seat and stood infont of him " why did you slap my back" Ally asked " because I wanted to to" Ally slapped his head " OW what was that for " he screamed the class was now looking at both of them " nothing because I wnated to" ally mocked him, she saw anger rise in his eyes, he lifted his arm as if he was going to slap her.

before his hand made contact with her face sho grabbed his arm and twisted it, bringing it behind him she jerged his body towards her tightining her grip " listen here, you don't hit a girl, do you nderstand, and right now the way your whipering in pain is nothing compare to what I could to to you do you understand" Trent nodded Ally released him and the entire class clapped. Ally waved her hand and left the room, she was tired, sore and over all just hungry. Austin ran after her and gently grabbed her " Alls you okay" Ally looked into his eyes " I wish I could tell. tell you everything but I can't" Austin hugged her " take your time Ally, I'll always be here to listen to what you have to say" they stood there just in eachothers embrace, but what did Ally mean by it all that was the question that Austin couldn't get out of his head what was she hiding?

**okay so yeah! review and all let me know what you think. I'm really lloking for a beta so yeah if you want to help me let me know...anyways see you all soon I guess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! i swear I really need a beta reader so please help me out!**

Ally wanted to go home early that day and that was exactly what she done, she couldn't face anyone not even her best friend.

She was sitting on her bed with her computer on her lap surfing twitter, yes even though she wasn't the average teenager she still liked twitter as much as the other girls I mean come on even though One Direction isn't the same without Zyan in it she still liked to see what they were up heard a knock on her door " come in" she called out placing her laptop beside her, James walked in and closed the door " Aren't you suppose to be in school"He said sternly Ally raised her eyebrows.

" Excuse me?" she said now fully sitting up in her was going to reply but Ally stopped him before he could get a word out "You know what? I don't care what you have to say, can't you just leave me alone for a day?, you're getting so fucking annoying, and you know that I never get mad at you but now I can't stand you! why? why are you following me around? and why do you care if I'm in school or not?, It's not like I have to go I have my diplomas!" Ally said standing up from her bed and standing face to face with James.

" It's like you're in love with me or something, following me around like a lost puppy newsflash James I'm a girl that needs her own time alone so please cop on to yourself and leave me be because I am no shape and form able to talk to you without trying to kick your teeth into your mouth because believe me, I would do it without hesitation and you know it !so walk away before I help you find your way out!" James stared at Ally before turning on his heel and walking out.

Ally threw herself on her bed and let out a breath " I wish you were here mom, I really need a girls advice" Ally mumbled looking up, she heard her phone starting to ring "Hello Trish" Ally said looking back up at the ceiling " Austin is wondering if you're still going to study with him" Ally looked at the time " Yeah tell him I'll pick him up from school, tell him I'll be in the white Bentley" Trish laughed " You and your cars, do you want to give me one" She asked .

Ally laughed " I got you a car last year, so no I don't" Trish soon hung up and Ally changed into so sweats and a lose tank with a hoddie, grabbing her keys she ran out of the house ignoring James's calls, she was really considering kicking his face in because he was really getting on her nerves.

Ally was parked at the enterence, she could see students stare at her car because so far they only seen her in her BMW and now a Bentley, she could only imagine what they think 'she's so rich' and all that but that's not the case at all sure she has the money and all but that money is used when she really needs it and she doesn't really use it most often.

She was looking out the window when she saw Austin walk out with his friends, he looked around and spotted her her, he waved Ally waved back and started the engine waiting for him to get into the car " Hey" he greeted her once he got into her car, Ally smiled weakly at him " Hey" she whispered just the she remembered that her books were in her locker " Do you mind just sitting in her car for a moment I need to get my books they're in my locker" Austin nodded " I would love to I mean sit in Bentley that's the life" Ally laughed and got out of the car.

She got out of the school a little bit later and what she saw she couldn't believe her eyes Austin was sitting on the hood of the car with cheerleaders surounding him " Austin" Ally said Austin looked at her and smirked " Like my car Ally" She started at him wide eyes , she took the keys out of her pocket and threw it in his face " Enjoy" Austin looked at her confused as she took out ther phone .

" Hey, so you know they way you own me that favour..Great i need you to take out the 776 car key out of the shelf , Yes I am okay I'm at the school" The cheerleaders stared at her. A little while later they head a car pull in beside the Bentley " well my fellow students that's my ride" Austin jumped of the hood of the car " Ally" he choked out " Austin you see while you ride the bentley I'll get into this lamborghini Veneno" Cassidy and Kira ran up to Ally " go away, so Austin Happy early Birthday and enjoy the Bentley, I'll see you all tomorrow" Ally jumped into the car and drove off leaving a sad looking Austin behind with girls still surounding him.

**This is a bit short it's just abit of a filler because i need time to make up the next xhapter, so what do you think about Ally blowing up at James and Austin using her car to impress some girls, if you have any ideas let me know I'm still really looking for a beta reader so help me out if you want.**

**11 YEARS LATER is going to be deleted I'm sorry I'm just not feeling that story anymore anywas talk to you all soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! , I promise I'm totally normal yeah? ^_^ so I got myself a Beta Reader sanneke1999** **thank you very much for your help****, I've been feeling ill but I'm getting better I think. There isn't much I have to tell you but yeah enjoy! New character is introduced so yeah!**

Once again she has those images of her mother and father in a pool of blood, but there's also those nice dreams of when she was young, so innocent, without a care in the world, that was all before she started training, it wasn't easy, having your parents teach you how not to get killed. It can be tough, especially when your dad isn't as nice to you when your not dressed in black with weapons hanging from every part of your body.

But somehow, and for some unknown reason, Austin Moon could not leave her mind. But why?She gets a strange feeling in the depts of her stomach when she's with him, something she's never felt before.

But was she supposed to be mad at him for what he'd done? Or was she supposed to ignore it and pretend that nothing happened, so that they could be friends just like they were before he showed off to those girls, maybe she was thinking to much about it? Letting it get to her. She was sitting at the kitchen isle, the file in her hand was half read while the other hand was packing her backpack and trying to put food in her mouth. "Ally Dawson", a voice startled her, she grabed a knife that was near and pointed it towards the voice." I swear whoever you are I will rip you into shreds if you don't get out of my house". James came rushing to the kitchen:"Ally this is my nephew, he's training with me". Ally started laughing:"Oh Jesus, when were you going to tell me that your nephew is going to be staying in my house!? Because the last time I checked this was my house, unless something happened that I missed". She put everything away and grabbed her bag waiting for a reply from the man.

James looked down. "Uhm..He's starting school today aswell so I was wondering if you could drop him off?", he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine". He sighed and gestured for the boy to follow her.

"Here are some rules , you're probably a freshman?", Ally asked. The younger boy nodded. " Brilliant then listen close, I'm a senior, I won't look after you, I won't help you, if you want my help you will have to deserve my help, I might sound like a b***, I might sound mean, but I have no time to help you,I have my own problems, you can talk to me in school, I don't mind, but I won't help you train, I won't help you with homework and most importantly, I will never let you drive my car, so now that we're done lets get to school shall we?", Ally said with a satisfied smile and got into her BMW.

She saw him, well she saw her, well his car parked near the cheerleaders. "I'm Mason by the way", the boy added, Ally nodded. " You already know my name, so there is no point in me introducing myself." Once again, all eyes were on her, like god she's been here for a few days and they're still staring it's getting creepy. "The main office is that way,get your classes and locker, and I will see you around", Ally said to Mason, they boy nodded and walked ahead."Ally!" a voice exclaimed, she turned her head and saw Dallas running towards her, she rolled her eyes. "What do you want golden boy?", Dallas slung his arm around her shoulder. " A date", he said with a smirk. "I give you three seconds to get your hand off me before I break it." Dallas smirked. "1...2...3." Ally dropped her books and grabbed his arm:" I told you, there are times that you should listen." TWIST! "OW, NO PLEASE STOP i'M SORRY." Ally dropped his arms and bent down to grab her books. "I'm going to leave now, stop asking me out, go and shag Cassidy in the janitors closet." With that she spun on her heels and walked straight into the school, she saw Mason leaning against the wall. "Hey Ally." Ally grunted. "Mason what are you doing here, this is the senior area, shouldn't you be at the other end of the hall?" Mason shrugged.

* * *

Lunch the one thing that she was looking foward to, food! She sat at the table with Trish talking. "So how's work?" Ally shrugged. "You know same old same old, but James, you know the guy that you think is creepy? Yeah well his nephew or something is starting his training. He like invited him to my house. I'm kinda mad to be honest, and his nephew is like young, but he gives me this bad feeling. I just don't know what to do." Trush nodded. "I noticed you're down today, what's up and tell me the truth." The curly haired girl questioned her best friend.

"So Austin like totally used me, well my car to pick up some chicks, and I have no idea what I should do. Am I supposed to be mad or like ignore it all together?" Trish shrugged at her friend. "I think I might leave the agency , I mean I have enough money to last me years, finish school go to college live a normal life." Trish's mouth fell open. "Are you really?" Ally shrugged her shoulders. "I might be, I'm still considering it all. I don't know yet."

Trish threw a fry at Ally. "Seriously , you're gonna start hitting me with food now?" Trish smiled. "No, but Austin's walking this way with Dez, does my hair look okay?" Ally's eyes widened. "You like Dez!" Trish grabbed her arm. "Shush don't say anything." Ally nodded. The two boys sat down and Ally lost it, she started giggling "No I'm sorry I can't, this is brilliant." Ally said in between laughs. Austin and Dez looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ally!" Ally grunted and hit her head against the table, her friends looked at her in confusion " Ally are you okay?!" Mason asked. "Mason, what can I do for you" Ally asked " can I sit with all of you" Ally turned her head back to her food "No" she replied flatly " Really, do you want me to call base and tell them that their top A-" Ally slapped her hand over his mouth to shut him up "Don't you dare, are you fucking stupid! That is a job no none talks about what are 15? you should know better! your not 5 so keep a fucking secret because I will make sure that you won't see they living they lights out of the jobs that we do am I clear " Mason nodded " Now walk away before I do something I might regret" Mason ran out of the room, everyone looked back at Ally.

"That was close" Trish said " Tell me about it, I don't think that kid can keep his mouth shut" The two lost boys looked at them "what is the base and what job are you talking about?" Austin asked Trish looked at Ally "nothing you have to worry about" Trish and Ally shared a look " Ally you okay" Trish asked " You know the thing I was telling you about, the one about school and college" Trish nodded " Yeah well that starts to sound more appealing that it was before, and that's no joke" Ally said stabing her fork into the mashed potatoes.

* * *

Ally was mad, no she was more than mad she was fumming, she opened her front door "JAMES!" she screamed, seconds later James and Mason came running towards her " Ah Mason care to tell what happened in school today?" Mason looked down at the ground " What happened?" James demanded " I almost gave away that Ally is a secret agent working for the government" Mason mumbled, James looked as if he was going to hit the kid, so before he could do anything Ally pulled the boy towards her "You might be mad, but don't you dare lay a finger on him!you come with me!"Mason followed Ally into a room.

"This is something that you can't walk around talking about Mason, you should know better, this is something that we have to keep a secret about, even when we're old or finished working we have to take this to our grave, you well I made a pledge, something that you will have to make once you become fully trained" Ally explained.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled Ally sighed " It's okay, but be careful" Mason nodded and walked out of the room.

**I don't know how this is or if you like it not, but yeah leave a review let me know what you think**

**what do you think about Ally leaving her job?**

**What about Mason? will he stick around?**


End file.
